onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Benvenuto Ciao Leviathan 89, benvenuto su OnePiece Wiki Italia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Nami. Le tue modifiche mi sono piaciute molto, e spero che contriburai ancora su questo sito! Come vedi, di lavoro da fare ce n'è! Se hai domande puoi scrivermi sulla mia pagina di discussione, e ti risponderò. Ciao. --Meganoide 20:52, feb 25, 2011 (UTC) Dunque: per quanto riguarda la "mainpage"/"pagina principale", credo che capiti solo a te... io ho provato a cliccare sul link che mi hai detto (http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/) e arrivo tranquillamente sulla pagina principale. Io comuqnue ho l'indirizzo salvato nei preferiti, quindi non scrivo mai direttamente il nome del sito e perciò non mi accorgo di queste cose. Ma ripeto, credo sia un problema che hai tu. Per la pagina di Nami non ci sono problemi, la pagina è stata davvero tradotta con un traduttore automatico, ma non l'ho fatta io. Io traduco solo "a mano", vecchio stile! Ci sta lavorando un altro utente che a quanto pare usa il traduttore di google. Puoi aiutarlo a tradurre quella, oppure dedicarti ad altre pagine, secondo l'argomento che preferisci. Io ad esempio ora sto traducendo "lumacofono", e poi pensavo di decicarmi alla pagina "Flotta dei sette": come puoi notare due argomenti completamente diversi e inoltre il primo è poco importante mentre il secondo è una pagina lunga e importante. Faccio in base all'ispirazione del momento! Per quanto riguarda la politica dello stile, non è che ci siano regole precise. O meglio, per alcune parole sì, ma sono solo dettagli, tu scrivile come preferisci e poi al massimo quando guardo quello che hai fatto - oltre a tradurre, controllo sempre tutti i lavori degli altri utenti - se vedo qualcosa di "diverso" lo adatto al resto. Che altro dire... be', che qui curiamo molto la grammatica, quindi rileggi quello che hai scritto, e che spero che tu sia abile nella creazione dei template perchè qui nessuno è capace. Ciao e buon lavoro. Se hai bisogno puoi sempre scrivermi. --Meganoide 00:57, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Google traduttore Ciao! Sì utilizzo il traduttore di Google (pur essendo scadente) perchè ci metto meno tempo a tradurre. Quello che volevo fare era: tradurre un paragrafo diciamo quasi alla "letterla" per poi modificarlo del tutto e daci poi un senso logico per evitare troppi punti e troppe ripetizioni. Farò quello che ti ho detto adesso per Nami. Axel 8 Non so se sei stato tu, ma ti ringrazio per aver messo a posto la parte "Personalità" di Nami. Axel 8 Urgh! Stò continuando a tradurre "Relazioni". Vuoi che mi fermi? Axel 8 Ok! Adesso ho avuto un imprevisto però, se a te va bene, ti proporrei questo: finisco la parte sulle "Relazioni" di Nami e, visto che la parte della storia è lunga, potremmi dividercela: io potrei fare fino a Skypiea e tu da Skypiea in poi (per me sarebbe comodo perchè coi manga sono arrivato alla saga di Skypiea, e, nello scrivere, conosco i fatti accaduti. Diciamo che non vorrei scrivere delle cavoltate traducendo parti di storia che non ho ancora letto). Fammi sapere. Axel 8﻿ re:Templates help Hey, Leviathan! Yes, I know you, I've see you around. :) I do actually know what the problem is. It has to do with the wiki's css code. I don't know what specifically does what... But as long as you copy the whole code, it should be fine. An admin would have to put the following code into MediaWiki:Wikia.css, it should work: Hope it works! Discutere Quando scrivi nella pagina di discussione di qualcuno devi sempre scrivere in fondo. Non importa se qualcuno nel frattempo ha scritto qualcos'altro su qualche altro argomento; altrimenti non si capisce nulla. Mi raccomando! Comunque ora proverò a fare quello che mi suggerisci. --Meganoide 19:26, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) E i template con i personaggi ti costerebbe tanto salvarli con un nome italiano? So che molte cose qui hanno il nome inglese, ma anche quelle vanno sistemate, non ha senso aggiungere roba da fare quando si può fare subito! --Meganoide 19:34, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) Per i template, so che alcuni hanno il nome inglese (appunto, quelli che dicevo erano da sistemare) ma il template "Baratiecharacters" non l'hai creato tu? Ora si chiama "personaggi del Baratie". Vabbe' importa poco. Per internet explorer invece, ho sentito dire su molti siti che "questo sito non funziona perfettamente con firefox, si consiglia di usare explorer". Quindi non è solo un problrema nostro e sembrerebbe non sistemabile. --Meganoide 21:27, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) Lumacofono e immagini Ho finito la pagina lumacofoni, se la guardi e mi dici che ne pensi mi fai un favore. Magari hai qualche suggerimento per migliorarla. Per le immagini che hai caricato, grazie di aver usato un nome italiano, ma dimenticavo di dirti che bisogna anche aggiungere la categoria "immagini" quando ti chiede "descrizione del file". Nei prossimi giorni farò un lavoro certosino sulle immagini per sistemare nomi e categoria, poi magari inizierò la pagina Flotta dei sette. --Meganoide 17:14, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Per i template ad albero... sì, si può fare. Però non saprei in che modo dividerli: prova a farmi qualche esempio. Invece per la storia dei campi upload non so proprio come si potrebbe fare. Parlando del copyright sulle immagini, immagino che quando dici che creesti "i template" intendi dire "il template", oppure pensi che ce ne vorrebbero di vari tipi? E la stessa domanda vale per quel "qualche categorie", che credo potrebbe essere una sola. Nel frattempo, come suggerisci, chiederò a qualcuno della wikia centrale. --Meganoide 18:30, apr 29, 2011 (UTC) Sì, credo di aver capito. Secondo me ti basta creare i template con le varie licenze, e mettere, oltre alla "categoria template" anche la categoria di cui parla proprio quel template. In quel modo quando aggiungi il template all'immagine, automaticamente la pagina finisce il quella categoria. In pratica grazie al template ottieni template e categoria. Quindi per i file già esistenti basterà aggiungere il template. Per le immagini future: al momento del caricamento basterà mettere il template nella zona "descrizione del file" per ottenere lo stesso effetto. Direi che questo risponde al tuo dilemma sull'upload, oppure ancora non ho capito la domanda. Ti avviso però che sia io, che molto probabilmente gli altri utenti, non sapremo che template mettere quando carichiamo una nuova immagine. Sarà quindi compito tuo controllare, quando ci saranno nuovi caricamenti, e sistemare. Che ne pensi? --Meganoide 20:34, apr 29, 2011 (UTC) Va bene. Piuttosto, oltre a mettere queste nuove categorie alle immagini, dovremo dividere le immagini in categorie come "immagini: personaggi", "immagini: isole" eccetera. Non c'entra niente, era solo per dirtelo. --Meganoide 21:14, apr 29, 2011 (UTC) Bene per il lavoro sui copyright, mentre sulle categorie delle immagini sono anche troppe! Anche se a dire il vero non so cosa siano i concept art, né la differenza tra ritratti e immagini profilo. E così anche per le "immagini informative", "di sistema", "a tutta pagina" e "narrative". Le immagini di manga e anime le unirei, ma non sono una categoria! Direi che conta solo cosa c'è nell'immagine e non nella provenienza. Per il resto sono d'accordo, meglio farlo prima possibile. Sono d'accordo anche che la categoria immagini dovrebbe tenere solo le sottocategorie. Sai perchè, secondo me, la categoria immagini non ti fa vedere le sottocategorie? Secondo me perchè non esistono, per ora, quelle sottocategorie... :-) --Meganoide 10:54, mag 1, 2011 (UTC) Con tutto quello che hai fatto negli ultimi giorni mi ci vorrà un mese per capire :-) Invece la categoria "candidati per la rimozione" probabilmente l'ho eliminata dopo aver eliminato quello che andava eliminato, e quindi era diventata inutile. Inoltre le pagina da eliminare sono solo quelle create dai vandali e piene di sciocchezze, ma a quel punto la elimino e basta. Insomma era una categoria inutile, nel periodo in cui ero da solo! --Meganoide 16:44, mag 1, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Mi pare esageratamente inutile, ma se proprio ci tieni ok... --Meganoide 20:49, mag 2, 2011 (UTC) Mondo reale Articoli su compagnie e persone? Di cosa parli? --Meganoide 06:51, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) Temevo che volessi fare anche le pagine sui doppiatori! Sì, sono inutili, quindi ok, sposto Oda sotto One Piece e elimino la categoria "mondo reale". PS: se non ricordo bene non sai tradurre dall'inglese. In questo caso sei pregato di non aggiungere pagine non tradotte perchè ne ho già mille da tradurre. --Meganoide 14:23, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) Mi sa che davvero mi sto confondendo. Allora, immagino che presto comincerai a tradurre la pagina di Oda. :-) Io piano piano traduco quella di Nami perchè tradurre una pagina solo perchè un altro utente ne ha tradotta solo metà è triste e non mi mette molta allegria... ma siccome è più importante finire quella che cominciarne altre, non traduco nient'altro, perciò in totale faccio molto poco ultimamente... --Meganoide 15:11, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Grazie per le illustrazioni sui copyright! Le prossime volte che caricherò i video starò attento a controllare ciò che mi hai spiegato! Axel 8 Oda Secondo me i collegamenti esterni alla wikia non dovrebbero esserci; per i riferimenti invece temo di averlo fatto sovrappensiero. --Meganoide 21:17, mag 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki catalano Ciao, sono un amministratore di One Piece Català Wiki. Vorremmo che il nostro wiki erano alleate con il vostro? Scusate se il mio italiano non è corretto. Piece_enrik 16:07, mag 9, 2011 (UTC) Proprio a proposito di questa wikia catalana, e dell'amministratore di PadrinoPedia che ci ha contattato sulla pagina di discussione della pagina principale, sai dirmi cos'è questa "alleanza" o "scambio di link/banner" di cui parlano? È utile a qualcosa? --Meganoide 13:38, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) Layout pagina principale Grazie per aver cercato di migliorare l'impaginazione, però quando l'immagine casuale era larga si sovrapponeva al sondaggio e veniva una schifezza. Per questo ho riportato la pagina a come era prima. A questo proposito però vorrei sapere se hai idee su altre cose da mettere in prima pagina, e se pensi che il "sondaggio spoiler" possa essere utile o no. --Meganoide 16:00, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) :Mi piace l'idea delle "medaglie", e anche se non ci ho capito molto spero che avendole a disposizione le capirò meglio. Infatti ho già richisto l'attivazione. Per l'impaginazione invece, pare che l'hai rimesso come avevi fatto tu, ma avevo già dwetto che viene incasinata, perciò per ora la rimetto come era prima. Sei libero di effettuare altre modifiche, ma se il risultato è peggiore di prima ovviamente le cancello. --Meganoide 17:00, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) : So che le immagini sono settate a 300px, ma visto che alcune sono basse e larghe (esempio: Chopper), altre alte e strette (esempio: Hina) non credo sia possibile che il risultato sia uguale in entrambi i casi! Il problema della sovrapposizione lo vedo con le immagini del primo tipo. Effettivamente nello screenshot che mi hai messo, l'immagine è proprio quella di Chopper eppure sembrerebbe tutto a posto... ipotizzando che il problema sia del mio computer, che potrei fare per non vedere più la sovrapposizione? --Meganoide 17:37, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) : Ora non c'è più la sovrapposizione, però non funziona più l'immagine casuale, visualizzo sempre Bepo, perciò non so se con altre immagini il problema tornerebbe. Tra l'altro mi pare anche che l'immagine si sia rimpicciolita. Comunque, non so qual è la risoluzione del mio schermo, sono negato di computer. --Meganoide 18:14, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) Sì, sono stati attivati, mi è stato confermato via mail, ma tu da dove l'hai notato? Io, ehm, non vedo differenze... Se me lo dici forse ci capirò anche qualcosa in più! E per il template scheda, a me piace vedere le pagine lunghissime... mi piace vedere che c'è molto da dire su un personaggio. Dici che è meglio usarlo, quel template? --Meganoide 21:15, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) Molto carine le medaglie, magari farò personalizzare le immagini a Falling Down visto che non sa tradurre e non sa mai cosa fare. A parte questo, anche se non si nota (forse), la mia tastiera è mezza rotta e alcuni tasti (alcune lettere e la barra spaziatrice) vanno solo se li prendo a martellate. Ecco perchè ho smesso di tradurre Nami: ogni riga 5 minuti... mi stanco subito. --Meganoide 21:58, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Potresti dirmi se il template va bene così per questa immagine: http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Konis_Flame_Bazooka.jpg Axel 8 Ok grazie per la conferma, d'ora in poi farò come mi hai mostrato! Adesso guardo se riesco a trovare la puntata dalla quale è stata presa l'immagine. Se non la trovo mi ricorderò di cercarla in futuro! Axel 8 Ok! Axel 8 No aspetta! La spada di Ohmn con il nome sbagliato è quella giusta! Bisognerebbe eliminare l'altra che è più piccola! Stò segnalando tutto a Meganoide. Axel 8 Volevo giusto fare in quel modo ma mi sono detto "se ricarico l'immagine con lo stesso nome riesco ad eliminare quella sbagliata" invece nella fretta mi si è caricata con un nome errato. Axel 8 Grazie per la segnalazione dei template! Volevo chiederti se potevi "fare" lo stesso lavoro che hai svolto qui sulla OP wiki sul copyright delle immagini. Su questa wiki: http://it.itpikappa.wikia.com/wiki/Pikappa_Wiki le immagini che ho caricato e che caricherò non sono state ufficialmente rilasciate e io non detengo i diritti d'autore. Potresti quindi fare dei template sul copyright riguardo le immagini tratte da fumetti o da videogame? Axel 8 Sempre grazie per la segnalazione! Ho letto l'articolo ma, come mi hai detto, moltissime wiki hanno immagini non ufficiali, d'altronde non ne rilasciano! Io creo soltanto la Categoria Immagini, perchè non esiste ancora su quella wiki. Axel 8 Argh, proprio tu mi fai un errore sulle immagini! Niente di grave, ma l'immagine "gnu white" potresti risalvarla con un nome italiano? Meganoide 08:29, mag 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, teniamola pure in inglese. Però delle tabelle espandibili non ricordo che mi avevi detto niente... da cui puoi dedurre che non ho fatto niente. L'unica cosa che mi viene in mente, ma sono sicuro di sbagliarmi, è che forse ti riferisci allo "spalmare" Nami con il template scheda. Intendevi quello? --Meganoide 18:28, mag 30, 2011 (UTC) Ho fatto. Che cosa ho fatto? --Meganoide 19:56, mag 30, 2011 (UTC) Certo! Fai con comodo, io non ho fretta. Axel 8 Ho caricato l'immagine File:Roji.png che puoi raggiungere velocemente dalla pagina Roji (ah, quanto adoro tradurre le pagine corte!). Però ho due problemi: * non sapevo che licenza mettere. Stavo pensando di mettere la stessa che hanno messo sulla wikia inglese, è un buon modo per non sbagliare? (considera che io carico solo foto prese da lì). * che categoria devo mettere? volevo mettere "immagini personaggi" ma non esiste! come si chiama la categoria giusta? ho anche provato a cercare le sottocategorie della categoria immagini ma non le ho trovate. Così ho messo la generica "categoria: immagini". Fammi sapere, ciao. --Meganoide 16:06, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) : Grazie mille. A proposito, come te la cavi con i template? Ho notato che anche tu visualizzi, nel template "articolo della settimana", una specie di striscia azzurra scusa, che a sinistra è arrotondata mentre a destra è ben squadrata. Dici che è un problema di visualizzazione o il template è fatto male? Nel secondo caso, se sai sistemarlo te ne sarei grato. --Meganoide 18:15, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto quel ritocco al template, mi hai tolto un peso dal cuore perchè mi faceva innervosire. A questo punto, sapresti sistemare anche l'immagine casuale? Intendo che il template ha gli spigoli arrotondati la il colore azzurro riempie anche gli angoli. Forse sono troppo pignolo! Nella pagina Mizuta, la seconda immagine è un confronto tra manga e anime. Che licenza devo metterci allora? --Meganoide 16:33, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Ora vedrò, ma di sicuro mi piacerà. :-) Invece per la categoria medaglie non saprei, in fondo sono immagini, come dire, "casuali". Non credo che sia una cosa utile, ma se ci tieni proprio falla. --Meganoide 21:16, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Blog Ho scritto il mio primo blog, e temo che tu sia l'unico a conoscere già i fatti e a saper rispondere. Spero di leggere quello che ne pensi domani. Ciao. --Meganoide 23:15, giu 3, 2011 (UTC) A dire il vero non ci ho capito molto. Direi che se ho capito bene, per ogni template (personaggio, isola, frutto del diavolo... tutti esclusi quelli con i primi piani) vorresti creare un "manuale di istruzioni" da mettere in quella pagina. Secondo me ho capito male, visto che, quello che ho detto, di là ce l'hanno già... ma piuttosto che fare la figura del tonto faccio solo metà figuraccia, mettendo in mostra un po' di buona volontà! Cosa ne diresti di tradurre per un povero derelitto come me? :-) --Meganoide 17:25, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Ohibò, mi pare inutile... Quali sarebbero i vantaggi? Tu dici che sarebbe tutto più chiaro, ma secondo me non cambierebbe niente... --Meganoide 17:56, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, fai pure... --Meganoide 19:45, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Protezione pagine Sì, noto che ogni tanto sistemi i vandalismi, lo farei anch'io ma arrivi sempre prima tu! Così io mi limito a blccare i vandali per qualche giorno. Sono felice che ti facciano ridere i miei commenti, è proprio l'effetto che cerco, anche se non credevo che ci fosse davvero qualcuno che andava a leggerli! Avevo già pensato di proteggere i template, perchè temo che anche con un rollback, in caso di vandalismo i voti andrebbero persi. Lo farò. Per la pagina principale quasi quasi mi piacerebbe lasciargliela vandalizzabile per vedere ogni quanti giorni arriva un vandalo e come vandalizza: quasi una specie di studio sociologico eheh. Ma in fondo blocco anche quella. Saluti. --Meganoide 16:37, giu 13, 2011 (UTC) Makino Grazie Leviathan 89! Axel 8 Il sondaggio casuale è una cosa orribile! Ogni due settimane mettiamo il nuovo sondaggio e la gente vota quello! E hai anche tolto il sondaggio "spoiler", che tra l'altro avevi modificato e avevi tolto la domanda, restavano solo le varie opzioni! L'immagine, invece, con le tue modifiche era a destra, non a sinistra, e la vedo bene, ho fatto il rollback solo per comodità; puoi provare a reimpaginare le cose, ma non togliere niente! Cribbio! :-) --Meganoide 16:14, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) Il sondaggio casuale è orribile perchè non ha senso: * se sei un visitatore regolare, ti piace vedere, ogni due settimane, il nuovo sondaggio, e non te ne frega più niente di quelli vecchi, visto che hai già votato. * se sei un visitatore nuovo non serve a niente il fatto che tu veda un sondaggio casuale oppure quello nuovo, tanto tutti hanno il link per andare alla pagina in cui ci sono tutti i vecchi sondaggi e quindi puoi dare il tuo voto a tutti gli altri. Quindi poi non serve più che la prossima volta te ne trovi un altro "casuale". In effetti l'immagine sulla destra la preferisco. --Meganoide 16:25, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) Non capisco in che senso la pagina dei vecchi sondaggi sia incasinata, a me pare molto ordinata. E per rinominare la wikia, se mi dici come si fa, la rinomino. Non sono stato io a creare questo sito, non è colpa mia!! :-) --Meganoide 17:20, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) Io la pagina dei vecchi sondaggi la visualizzo in modo perfettamente ordinato, e comunque i vari sondaggi possiamo metterli, come dici tu, anche nelle "pagine giuste" anche così come sono ora. Non so cosa intendi quando dici di "scrivere sopra" al template spoiler, ma puoi provare a farlo, vediamo cosa esce. Vedrò di contattare lo staff per rinominare il sito; invece per gli aggiornamenti automatici non l'avevo notato, vedrò di cosa si tratta. --Meganoide 17:49, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) La signoria vostra è gentilmente pregata di ricaricare il file "Ryugu poneglyph" con un nome italiano :-) Per quanto riguarda l'impaginazione della pagina principale, mi piace :-) --Meganoide 09:09, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) La smetti di rifare le cose che cancello? Nella pagina sui vecchi sondaggi, quel link alla categoria "sondaggi" è totalmente senza senso. A cosa serve un link che ti elenca i sondaggi, quando su quella pagina ci sono già??? Meganoide 11:43, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) La parola poneglyph in italiano è "Poignee Griffe", è quella la parte che non va bene. La pagina sui vecchi sondaggi direi che va bene così com'è. Tu la visualizzi male? --Meganoide 13:30, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) Un po' di cose Non ho ancora fatto niente perchè in questi gionri ho vari impegni. E a dire il vero gli unici template di tipo "box" che usavo prima (personaggio, frutto del diavolo e isola) andavano benissimo anche prima... --Meganoide 16:37, giu 18, 2011 (UTC) : Rispondo anche se sono un po' fuso e non mi è tutto chiaro, però: sulla pagina Makino non vedo niente di strano; i "sottotemplate" di cui parli non li vedo, nel senso che ho leggermente modificato i template inglesi in modo che non servano sottotemplate (magari qualcuno mi è scappato e non me ne sono accorto). Boh. Potremmo parlarne ora ma sono in confusione totale; domani ci sono solo al mattino e la sera. Cercherò di rileggere le tue parole e tirarne fuori un'opinione. --Meganoide 20:09, giu 18, 2011 (UTC) Template Grazie per la segnalazione sul Template! Lo aggiungerò subito alla pagina principale! Axel 8 Sì, va bene quell'immagine, mettila se vuoi :-) --Meganoide 14:10, giu 20, 2011 (UTC) Innanzitutto, ho contattato lo staff per cambiare nome alla wikia. Vedremo quanto ci vorrà, e se lo faranno. Invece per quella famosa pagina da incollare da qualche parte, appena ho tempo lo faccio. Infine, per le "note"... sono tristissime. Personalmente le aborro. In molte pagine ce ne sono così tante che interrompono troppo spesso il discorso. Preferisco controllare ogni volta le modifiche fatte alle pagine e controllare se quello che c'è scritto è vero. Se uno poi dovesse chiedersi "ma come mai dice quella cosa, come fa a saperla?" prima di tutto ci sarebbe la mia garanzia di amministratore del sito che ciò che viene detto è vero, e poi potrebbe comunque chiedermi da dove vengono le informazioni. A quel punto controllo sulla pagina inglese e gli dico la fonte. --Meganoide 15:19, giu 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah allora tolgo i template dalle immagini caricate! Sinceramente non saprei perchè le tolgo... nelle wiki in cui finora ho scritto non esistevano e tendo sempre ad eliminarli e a non farci caso. Oltretutto ho visto che qui non c'erano e quindi non mi sono chiesto se potessereo essere utili. Complimenti per il logo! Axel 8 Sì infatti ho visto che ci hai pensato tu. Grazie per avermelo ricordato, la prossima volta non lo dimenticherò! Allora lascerò pure le note! Axel 8 Vedo che hai fatto un buon lavoro con il template quiz. Non è che riesci a creare un template (mi pare si chiama random) in cui vengono selezionate un certo numero di domande dalla pagina quiz? Poi mettiamo quella schermata in prima pagina, così uno arriva e si trova un test con domande sempre diverse (o quasi). --Meganoide 14:33, giu 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ti faccio amministratore. Per il quiz, in realtà le risposte ci sono, ma bisogna andare sulla schermata di modifica per vederle. Ora, piano piano, comincerò a usare il template quiz su tutte, per rendere possibile la creazione di quel template che dicevo. A proposito, sul sito www.nonciclopedia.wikia.com hanno il template "lo sapevate?" che è quello a cui pensavo: hanno una pagina con moltissime frasi, e il template ne seleziona alcune random che appaiono sulla pagina principale. Speravo potessi fare un template in grado di "pescare" 30 domande a caso dalla pagina "quiz". Per quanto riguarda segnarsi i punteggi... ognuno si segna i propri. Ognuno può fare il test quante volte vuole, quindi non serve che appaiano i punteggi realizzati: è solo un passatempo, non un serio test sulla conoscenza di One Piece. --Meganoide 19:14, giu 22, 2011 (UTC) Hai ragione, 30 sono troppe. Però facciamo dieci, che è cifra tonda e poi il voto in decimi è più facile da capire. Per l'immagine del logo mi va già bene quella che c'è ora. --Meganoide 09:45, giu 23, 2011 (UTC) Purtroppo non sono un editor di quel sito e mi hanno pure bannato :-) quindi non posso scrivere a nessuno per chiedergli quelle informazioni :-( Meganoide 13:21, giu 23, 2011 (UTC) Per i miei gusti personali preferisco il background "eastblue2". Classico e soprattutto quasi momocromatico, così non distrae dal resto. Per il quiz, è un bel problema... forse potremmo mettere solo le domande, senza il template quiz e senza le risposte. In fondo uno se sa la risposta la sa, se non la sa non gli costa niente ammettere con se stesso "accidenti, questa non la so". Specialmente perchè non ci sono risultati visualizzati. E per le citazioni casuali sono molto interessato, ovviamente bisognerà creare una pagina simile a quella che contiene le domande del quiz. La chiamerò citazioni e per ora ci metto solo una frase per crearla, poi quando si trova una bella citazione la si aggiunge. Ma, domanda: le scriviamo così senza troppo impegno o serve il template citazione? Insomma, dimmi che ne pensi della pagina (dammi 5 minuti per crearla). Meganoide 17:32, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) La lista dei sapevatelo non è pubblica ma cercandola la si trova :-) Ok, io piano piano riempio quella, poi tu rinominala quando sarà pronto il resto del template. Cosa ne pensi invece della mia proposta alla pagina quiz, cioè le dieci domande senza risposte e ognuno fa l'analisi di coscienza su cosa sapeva e cosa no? Per gli sfondi, va bene, facciamo le prove. --Meganoide 00:08, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) Visto che sei tu l'esperto, controlla le modifiche alla pagina template:quiz fatte dal nuovo utente MFH. Per il quiz vero e proprio mi è venuta in mente un'idea: ogni domanda ha anche un numero per distinguerla, e poi creiamo la pagina con le risposte. In quella pagina però non ripetiamo le domande, sennò uno è tentato di sbirciarle. Mettiamo solo: # Soluzione 1 # Soluzione 2 Eccetera. --Meganoide 08:09, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) Effettivamente il template quiz a quel punto è inutile, ma la mia proposta di non usarlo deriva solo dalf fatto che dici che non riusciamo a usarlo come proponevo. Se facciamo come dici tu, non so... uno va per vedere le sue risposte, legge anche le altre domande (e risposte) e quindi la volta dopo le sa già... se invece mettiamo solo le risposte, non gli serve a niente leggerle! Per il cambio di nome non mi hanno detto niente, ma sono sicuro di avere fatto richiesta alla persona giusta. Proverò a richiedere. Per gli sfondi ok, per il template citazioni, perchè dici che dovrebbero stare su una sola riga? --Meganoide 16:59, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) Bene, allora per le citazioni continuo a scriverle. Per il quiz non va bene come dici tu: se le domande non hanno numeri, uno per cercare le risposte alle sue domande ci mette delle ore. Se proprio ci tieni possiamo tenere il template quiz, ma sono convinto che ogni domanda dovrebbe avere un numero sia nella pagina con tutte le domande, sia nella pagina principale. Meganoide 17:49, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) Semplicemente non ne posso più di scorrere tutta la pagina, meglio mettere un intestazione qui! Bello il quiz in prima pagina, farò un po' del "lavoro sporco" e sistemerò alcune domande come hai già iniziato a fare tu. Però potresti togliere quell'azzurro al template? C'è troppo azzurro in prima pagina e credo che un epilettico ne morirebbe! Puoi farle semplicemente bianche, le righe? Inoltre non capisco perchè le domande vanno scritte due volte. In compenso in prima pagina ho spostato il template sugli altri manga a destra perchè la colonna sinistra era più lunga della destra, ora sono pressappoco uguali; peccato che la larghezza è sballata, sai sistemarla? --Meganoide 20:26, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) Sei tu che devi scegliere quando svuotare la tua pagina di discussione! Io personalmente preferisco cancellare dalla mia le cose vecchie e ormai inutili. Il footer sui manga riesci a farlo largo come il "template spoiler" che è proprio sopra? --Meganoide 12:28, giu 26, 2011 (UTC) Ma no, io lo vedo largo come l'immagine casuale, cioè circa la metà! --Meganoide 12:51, giu 26, 2011 (UTC) Ho capito, è solo perchè uso il vecchio look. Con quello nuovo lo vedo a posto, come nei tuoi screenshot. --Meganoide 13:54, giu 26, 2011 (UTC) Sulla pagina principale non vedo nessuna citazione... in compenso inizio a pensare che siano inutili i template "oggi", "navigazione" e "cosa succede sulla wiki" (non so se ho detto i nomi esatti). Ok per lo sfondo da testare uno al giorno. Ora continuerò a sistemare la pagina del quiz e delle citazioni. Per le citazioni, sposterei la pagina facendola diventare una sottopagina del template, e per dividere le citazioni per "autore" forse non serve; io in genere, quando pensavo nuove domande per il quiz, cercavo alcune parole chiave per vedere se la domanda c'era già. Stessa cosa si può fare per le citazioni. Inoltre guarda che non saranno tantissime... prevedo venti o trenta al massimo. Vedremo, diciamo che non è urgente. A proposito, vorrei che risistemassi il template quiz che finisce in prima pagina: suggerirei che le due strisce azzurre diventino più sottili, e che il tutto abbia anche un bordo che lo racchiude. --Meganoide 16:56, giu 26, 2011 (UTC) : A dire il vero vedo che le hai già divise per autore. Ok lasciamole così. Però non scrivere da dove è stata tratta la citazione inteso come capitolo! Scriviamo solo i presenti e il luogo, casomai. --Meganoide 17:03, giu 26, 2011 (UTC) * Per lo sfondo... io continuo a usare il vecchio look e non li vedo. Quindi scegli tu il tuo preferito ma non chiedermi nulla a riguardo!! :-) * Per le citazioni, ora le vedo! Ricordi che prima dicevo che non mi apparivano? Ora sì. Forse è merito delle tue modifiche. Però una volta mi è apparso "testo2", quindi per errore anche i tuoi tre esempi erano nell'elenco. Forse ora le ho tolte, avendole chiuse in un "noinclude". Sono pienamente d'accordo con il fatto che la Star Comics lascia spesso a desiderare. La frase di Urouge riguardo a Zoro l'ho fatta traducendo dall'inglese, perchè in italiano diceva una cosa non solo banale, ma anche senza senso... Qaulche volta però copio letteralmente la frase italiana, per pigrizia, se vedo che rende l'idea abbastanza bene. --Meganoide 19:22, giu 27, 2011 (UTC) Sì sì, ogni tanto metto il nuovo look per curiosità. Però poi torno subito al vecchio. Effettivamente se li sistemi anche per quella versione mi fai un piacere. --Meganoide 19:39, giu 27, 2011 (UTC) Ma anche tu vedi delle strane righe di codice e non visualizzi più il quiz, le citazioni e il blog, o sono solo io? Meganoide 19:43, giu 27, 2011 (UTC) Pensavo anch'io fosse quella la causa! Boh, se si mette a posto bene, sennò ti suggerisco di controllare la mia modifica da inesperto alla pagina citazioni. Guarda adesso c'è di nuovo il problema, ma ho disattivato le citazioni... per cui non capisco se è colpa nostra o di qualcos'altro... aspettiamo... Certo! Ti farò sapere! Axel 8 Ti farò sapere più tardi il mio giudizio perchè sto utilizzando Explorer e lo sfondo non me lo visualizza, come invece mi accade con altri programmi per la navigazione su internet. Axel 8 Pollice in su per lo sfondo! Io dico che è ottimo e non è per niente troppo "spoiler"! Ma per la nuova skin intendi quella "monobook"? Axel 8 Io non mi farei molti problemi =) (l'aggettivo da te utilizzato è quello adatto che avrei pure io voluto mettere tra le righe). Inoltre sulla pagina principale c'è l'avvertenza di spoiler. D'altronde se si va su you tube gli spoiler ci sono e a volontà! Io opto per questa immagine, forse le altre potrebbero sembrare più "banali" in confronto a questa. Axel 8 p.s. Dove la trovo l'opzione "oasis"? Peccato venga tagliato! Se ti servirà una mano per aggiustarlo forse te la potrò dare. Axel 8 Mentre mi hai scritto mi hai fatto venire in mente come zoomare "indietro" la pagina ed ho visto lo sfondo. Effettivamente con explorer bisogna zoomare poco per osservarlo e diventa impossibile scrivere. Con Google Chrome invece il problema non ci dovrebbe essere. Axel 8 Altre cose Sono sicuro che è colpa del blog se la pagina principale si incasina. Ogni volta che qualcuno ci scrive qualcosa, la main page va in tilt... puoi fare qualcosa? --Meganoide 20:20, giu 29, 2011 (UTC) Certe volte fai delle modifiche veramente... stupide. Come ti viene in mente di annullare le mie modifiche? Parlo ad esempio della domanda del quiz riguardo allo zombie di Laura e di un paio di citazioni. In futuro, se correggo il tuo lavoro, sei pregato di non farlo tornare come prima. --Meganoide 05:19, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) Per il quiz, il fatto è che quasi tutti i vero o falso sono falsi! L'unico "vero" che ricordo è quello su miss Golden Week. Io l'ho cambiata apposta per questo motivo, tu che motivo avevi per farla tornare come prima? :-) Per le citazioni invece, va bene la licenza poetica, ma solo se la frase originale è pessima. Quella di Kid fuori dalla casa d'aste mi sembrava decente. :-) --Meganoide 11:32, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) Guarda che molti dei file su cui hai aggiunto i template sarebbero da ricaricare con un nome italiano... puoi farlo? --Meganoide 18:43, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) Puoi lasciare "ritratti", e il template "rinomina" non serve, si vede se un'immagine va rinominata! Piano piano le sistemeremo, ma in futuro caricale con un nome italiano. Anch'io l'ho fatto per un sacco di immagini, non è faticoso come sembra. --Meganoide 19:07, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) So che non le hai caricate tu, ma quando le trovi col nome in inglese puoi salvarle con un altro nome, prima di mettere le categorie e le licenze! E per la licenza in effetti avresti ragione, però... tu come fai a trovarle tutte? A quel punto, appena le troviamo possiamo ricaricarle subito, no? --Meganoide 20:51, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) È vero, ho detto "licenza" ma intendevo "categoria". In effetti mi sa che spostandole faccio prima :-) --Meganoide 21:01, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) Una cosa da dire ce l'ho, e cioè che il link non funziona! Finisco su una pagina che sembra giusta, ma quando scrivo qualcosa e premo invio semplicemente la frase scompare! --Meganoide 21:22, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) Cicco sul link, vado anche sulla nuova schermata casomai fosse quello il problema, ma poi quando clicco sulla chat la pagina non si carica del tutto e mi dice "interrotto"... boh. --Meganoide 21:44, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) EVVAI! La chat! =) Axel 8 Esatto, per la chat niente... ora mi dedico a: * Tradurre T-Bone * Sistemare ancora il quiz * Sistemare e rinominare le immagini * Aggiungere citazioni Solo per dirti qualcosa, tu continua a fare quello che preferisci :-) A proposito, hai visto che ho messo una citazione di "narratore"? Non sapevo chi mettere, visto che è una citazione scritta in una didascalia, ma se hai un'idea migliore puoi modificare quella citazione. --Meganoide 16:39, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) Non credo che il nome originale sia importante: a cosa serve sapere che Monkey D. Rufy in realtà sarebbe Monkey D. Luffy? E comunque, in favore della wikia inglese, loro mettono i nomi non ufficiali solo dove non hanno quelli ufficiali. Quando ce li hanno, usano quelli! --Meganoide 20:47, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) D'accordo, mi hai convinto, mettiamo anche il nome corretto quando c'è. Per le differenze tra anime e manga (Rufy/Rubber) ero già d'accordo! :-) Ok, vai sui personaggi "pronti da leggere" e cambia pure il template. Direi che è inutile farlo per i personaggi che non sono articoli ok, tanto già bisogna rifare tutto il resto! Però... per la parte sul frutto del diavolo, non sono convinto. Ok scrivere il nome del frutto, se c'è, ma poi basta, non metterei altre caratteristiche del frutto. Tutte le informazioni sul frutto le mettiamo nella pagina, appunto, del frutto. Che ne pensi? Infine, e spero di non scriverti più niente almeno finchè non mi avrai risposto, non capisco a cosa serva la riga "sottotitolo", "larghezzacol" e l'altra larghezza, e infine la storia del Doriki: sono pochissimi i personaggi di cui si sa, quindi lo eliminerei. Per quelli della CP9 basterà metterlo nella sezione "altro", no? Se non a cosa serve la riga "altro"? --Meganoide 21:13, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) : Esatto, toglierei significato del furtto, tipo... eccetera. Quindi per Barbanera basterebbe scrivere "Dark Dark, Gura Gura", senza aver bisogno di due righe. PS Stiamo iniziando una pericolosa conversazione nel senso che mentre rispondiamo riceviamo risposte all'altra metà delle domande fatte. Perciò ora aspetterò 10 minuti per risponderti per darti il tempo di rispondere (se vorrai) a TUTTO quello che ho detto, e semplificare il dialogo. --Meganoide 21:22, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) : Per i frutti, non metterei nemmeno il tipo e niente intestazione. Effettivamente sono minimalista. --Meganoide 21:42, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) Certo, mettilo sempre il link! Se la pagina non c'è un giorno la faremo! Se c'è già, meglio! Per la cronaca gli unici frutti "pronti da leggere" sono il Noro Noro, il Gelo Gelo, il Lazo Lazo, lo Zak Zak e basta, mi sembra. Nuovo header Non capisco da dove hai preso la seconda citazione del "narratore". E vorrei farti notare che il nome, o meglio cognome, italiano di Mihawk è Drakul, anche se il nome vero sarebbe Dracule. È come per Rufy/Luffy. In entrambi i casi dobbiamo usare il primo nome anche se quello corretto è il secondo. Inoltre, oltre al template profilo che sostituisce il template "char box", vorrei sapere se hai intenzione di ricreare i template "island box", "devil fruit box" eccetera. Sempre riguardo al template profilo, dovresti semplificare il codice, perchè se siamo d'accordo sullo scrivere solo il nome del frutto ingerito, allora (ho fatto qualche anteprima con Barbanera) così com'è non funziona. Addirittura credo che potrei riuscirci io ma preferisco non rischiare di peggiorare le cose. --Meganoide 00:14, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Piuttosto che mettere il template profilo sui protagonisti, non credi che sarebbe più importante metterlo sugli articoli "pronti da leggere"? Ci sono quasi tutti i viceammiragli e qualcun altro, tipo Jerry... be' li trovi se vai nella categoria. Sistema quelli per primi, poi tutti quelli che vuoi! :-) --Meganoide 16:15, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) A parte Nami, tutte quelle pagine sono da rifare... il template profilo a qessto punto lo teniamo, però non ha molto senso sistemare l'1% di una pagina. Per gli uomini-pesce in Marina (ho visto solo ora la domanda) non ricordo dove l'ho letta. Forse è nel quiz della wikia inglese. O forse ne parlava qualcuno, ma non ricordo chi. Comunque, so che è vero, anche perchè come ben sai non sono trattati esattamente bene. E per il quiz, io punto ad arrivare ad almeno 300 domande. --Meganoide 16:34, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Avevo deciso 300 quando pensavo di mettere 30 domande. Visto che ne mettiamo solo 10, possiamo fermarci prima. Però in fondo, più si va avanti con la storia, più domande si possono fare (quando l'isola degli uomini-pesce esce in Italia potremo chiedere chi tra i figli/figlie di Nettuno e Otohime è più giovane - Shirahoshi) quindi non ha senso darci un limite, anche perchè non avrebbe senso togliere alcune domande per fare posto ad altre: le aggiungiamo e basta! Invece per la faccenda degli uomini-pesce ne sono sicuro, anche se non ricordo la fonte. Era una cosa del tipo "il Governo Mondiale non riconosce gli uomini-pesce come creature senzienti", perciò non si possono arruolare. Magari è sulla pagina "uomini-pesce". Ora la cerco, se trovo dove è scritto ti do il link. --Meganoide 16:56, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Ma no, niente sezioni... per il profilo, io metterei solo il loro aspetto attuale, dopo il timeskip. Però magari aspettiamo che con l'anime ci arrivino, perchè in base al template spoiler, oltre a chi segue il manga e quindi li ha già visti, il gruppo più numeroso è quello dell'anime. Appena appaiono lì, quasi non è più spoiler... --Meganoide 17:25, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Boh, secondo me non è molto interessante vedere la differenza anime/manga. Personalmente non mi piacciono nemmeno le gallerie: se voglio mostrare i vari "aspetti fisici" (bambino, adulto, dopo il timeskip, magari con i vestiti di Strong World, ecc) li piazzerei qua e là, ma non tutti assieme. Quindi non sono favorevole, però non è che mi cambia molto in fondo... --Meganoide 09:39, lug 3, 2011 (UTC) Riguardo al blog dell'utente Phoenix Agnese... insomma, è una sciocchezza. Dici che potremmo cancellarlo? In ogni caso, se sei d'accordo prima di cancellarlo le scriverei il motivo, e cioè che non è cattiveria ma che è una cosa che non serve a niente. Se invece non sei d'accordo lo teniamo, però sarò triste per tutto il giorno :-) --Meganoide 16:58, lug 5, 2011 (UTC)